Roses
by 0Ebony0Roses0
Summary: What happens when you love the one you should hate with every iota of you're being. Zelda finds out who she loves and what that causes in this intriguingly romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses**

By Ebony Roses

Prologue

Zelda sighed sadly as her small, tapered feet alighted on the cold, stone floor. Her crystal grey eyes traced the gaudy, childlike room that had so for so long been her home. On her right an ornate, golden vanity glowed in the candlelight. Her tired reflection stared back at her from the huge, perfectly polished mirror. As she turned around the room she saw her bed; a large, fluffy four-poster bed that gathered together deep red and rich gold colors and created a haven for her in times of darkness. A large window led out to a balcony that looked over the entire land of Hyrule. Her feet tentatively and unsteadily walked towards the balcony, which glowed an eerie white in the moonlight. Her body brushed past her large dresser and huge, luscious bathroom like a ghost or the whisper of a dream. She walked through the satin curtains and came out in the bright moonlight. The moon seemed so large that she could reach out with her pale, skinny, elegant hand and touch the very surface.

She shook her golden locks down from their precarious perch on her head. They cascaded down her shoulders and made her look even more ethereal. Her tender, soft fingers clutched the balcony's railing. Her pure-white bosom heaved up and down with caught sobs as she looked off into the distance, towards the one she really loved.

"Zelda!" a strict, woman's voice shouted.

She turned around on instinct and held her hands behind her back, like a naughty girl who had been caught sneaking cookies out of a cookie jar.

"Where have you been?" Impa asked while throwing her arms around her charge. The warrior-like woman buried her face into Zelda's hair, making sure that she was not a figment of her imagination. "What happened to you?" she asked, trying to stop tears of her own from washing Zelda's hair.

Zelda struggled free from her friend's grasp and stared at her. She wore a long, blue dress, but it didn't fit her personality. On the other hand, her dress matched Impa's hair, which was grey with a pale-blue tint.

Impa's strong, care worn hands clasped Zelda's and held them up to chest height. "Please, tell me." She said, her black eyes glittering with unknown tears.

"What do you want me to say?" Zelda said, her soft voice sounding guilty and bitter.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save him? We could have gotten rid of him once and for all!"

Zelda broke free of Impa's grasp and turned back to the open air of the balcony. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hyrule has been in an uproar since you left. We thought he had kidnapped you! When the people know you are back, they will ask for an explanation."

"What is there to say?" Zelda retorted defensively. "What do you want me to say? I can't tell them the truth!"

Impa looked at her, trying to read the emotions going through her charge's head. "You need to. I don't care what you do, but you need to tell the truth, you've been keeping it a secret all this time. Please tell them, and tell me."

Zelda scoffed and leaned over the balcony, staring down at the soldiers who looked like tiny ants. "I don't want anyone to know…"

"People _already_ have an idea of what's happening. If you don't tell them out-right there will be a scandal that will not only strip you of all honor, but of your position as queen."

"So you know? You know who I love."

Impa sighed and walked away. "Yes, I know, even though I don't see how you could love a monster like him."

Zelda's hands tightened into fists. "He's not a monster."

Impa turned around again and stared into Zelda's eyes, searching for truth. "Did he give you that necklace?"

The queen instinctually clutched the newly placed necklace to hide it from view. "Why do you ask?"

"What does it do?"

"Nothing, it's just a necklace, that's all."

Impa sighed and headed towards the door. "You're lying to me…" she stated as she headed out of the door. The door slammed shut with a heavy clang and left Zelda feeling more alone and lost than she ever had in her life.

She glided back into her bedroom and sank down into her vanity chair. Her elbows rested heavily on the table as she placed her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she asked as tears ran down her hands and dripped onto the vanity.

Her hands reached for pen and paper without her mind knowing what she was doing. "I can't tell the world what I feel. But I can write it!" she explained to the empty room. She grabbed a quill and ink-bottle, and began to write out her story.

_ I have learned that love covers a multitude of sins. I never believed that anyone would love me, or that I could ever love someone so different. I never before believed that love could cause so many problems. I didn't even know love existed until I met the man I saved. I can't begin to explain how hard it is for me to write about the shamefull event that happened at Ganondorf's execution a few days ago, but I will try to explain it in the best way I can; with my history. _

_It all started when I was a little girl…_


	2. Chapter 1: Altering Perception

Chapter 1, Altering Perception

Laughter and screams of enjoyment echoed around the deathly quiet rooms in Hyrule palace. Zelda and her newest friend, Felix, ran throughout the endless corridors. His thick, chubby hands snatched at her hair. "Tag, you're it!" He taunted as he scurried away on his thick, stubs for legs. He looked back over his shoulder to see the skinny princess barreling down on him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and promptly fell flat on his face.

Zelda stopped abruptly at his fallen form and helped him up with a compassionate gaze. "Sorry." she apologized as she looked him over, making sure he was un-bruised.

Felix waved her worried, nurturing words and looks away and leaned against the wall casually. "I'm fine, Zelda."

Zelda nodded and leaned against the wall next to him, their small bodies looking like nothing more than ants in the grand, dusty, stone halls. She sank down, sliding along the wall until her bottom sat firmly on the ground. She patted the stone floor next to her with thin, refined hands.

Felix followed her lead, sat down, and put his stubby hand over hers. "I'm so glad I could come to visit today."

Zelda smiled and nodded quietly, keeping her hand under his. "I'm glad too. It's been a while since we've seen each-other. How old are you now, anyway?"

"Nine, you?"

"Eight…" she paused and wiggled her toes inside her tight, pink shoes. "Only two more years…"

"Of freedom?" Felix added softly.

"Yeah, freedom, you could call it that. I don't know what's worse, being betrothed to some fat old pig I'll never love, or being trapped in this palace, unable to do anything I want to do."

"You can play! What else do you want?" Felix asked, awed that someone could want something other than the run of an entire palace.

"It's different for you. You're a boy, you get to go to school and you get to have a job. You get to have adventures… But what do my sisters and I get?"

Felix shrugged, allowing Zelda to continue on her rant.

"A life of marriage, a life of hypocrisy, and a life of living hell! If you wanted to do something you could, but us women are expected to live our lives content with getting a husband we could never love. I want to learn, I want to see the world…" Her face was raised to the ceiling, her eyes sparkled with the light of unrealized dreams. Her face fell and the smile faded from her lips. "But that is not a woman's world."

Felix said nothing, knowing that everything she said was true. "What do you want to learn?"

Zelda grew silent and stared at the floor. "A lot of things. I really would love to learn about magic. My attendant, Impa, is a Sheikah, and she's shown me a few things. Why should I stop there? She says I have a great talent for learning it."

"Magic is a dangerous profession, or so my father says."

"What does your father know about magicians?" Zelda scoffed. "I'm not talking about the cheap parlor magicians that entertain the women of the courts day-in and day-out, or entertain the kings of the worl. I'm talking about real magic."

Felix shook his head. "Well, I don't think you'll ever find anyone who would teach 'daddy's little girl' magic."

Zelda smiled mischievously and moved her hand up his arm and into his curly red hair. She brought his head in front of hers so that their noses nearly touched. Her silver eyes shone with the light of someone who was ready to take destiny into her own hands. "I just have to grab the opportunity, expect the unexpected, and all of that other stuff we read about in books."

"I thought you weren't allowed to read."

Zelda winked and pushed him away from her, "Tag! You're it!"

The golden haired princess ran away from Felix with a speed that he could not keep up with. She scurried through corners, intersections, and empty hallways without a moment's hesitation. Like a caged bird seeking its way out, she fluttered through the secret passages. Her hair trailed behind her like the tail of a golden phoenix. The wind forced itself into her lungs and she closed her eyes as she guided herself instinctually around corners. Out of her many menial activities, running was her favorite. She rounded a sharp corner that led out into the courtyard, glancing behind her to catch sight of Felix rounding the bend. Suddenly, her frantic run stopped as she slammed into the back of a mysterious stranger.

Time stopped the moment she touched the stranger. The breath caught in her lungs, unable to move. Her eyes widened, unable to blink, her mouth gasped for air that couldn't be taken in. She no longer saw the stranger, or anything of reality for that matter. Around her she saw nothing but fire and the charred remains of its victims. Ash and smoke clouded the air and burned her throat and eyes like the fire they came from. Her arms convulsed and she crouched down, unable to stop the awful vision. Her hands covered her golden hair as she began to rock back and forth on her heels. Her eyes gazed between her folded arms and saw the ruins of a castle…Her castle.

As abruptly as the vision had come, it dissipated. She regained control of her eyes and limbs. Blinking, she realized not a second had passed; the vision had indeed frozen time.

The man who triggered the vision turned around to face the small, timid princess. His skin glowed with an ashen, almost dead look. His thin, sharp features studied her with a look of anger and bemusement. His red eyes glittered from under his long black hair. Sharp teeth glinted from between his thin smiling lips. His velvet tunic was draped over his slim body casually, as if he could care less

"What do we have here, Vaati?" The man asked, laughing quietly as he beckoned to another long haired stranger. His voice grated against the air as if it came from the very depths of the earth.

While the first man had a grey color about him, the second had a flare of purple in his skin and infused in his long, flowing hair. He looked nicer, and much less intimidating than the first. Tattooed on his bare, soft arms were symbols that she recognized as Sheikah symbols. He bent down so his soft, almost cherubic face gazed into hers. "I think we have a princess." He answered softly. His index finger supported her trembling chin in a sinister way. His black eyes glittered with a hidden power that hovered just underneath his surface.

"I-I'm" she stuttered, blinking and looking at her shoes, still feeling the effects of the vision.

Vaati raised his other fingers and weaved patterns around her eyes. Her eyes flicked up for a few measly seconds to see that his fingertips were faintly glowing white. He smiled sympathetically at her as he rose up to stand on his feet. His clothes were flowing purple, red, and blue robes that fell down to his sandaled feet. His belt glittered in the sunlight with woven gold. A single ruby, in the shape of an eye hung from his neck. "You're tired." He stated with his strange voice that sounded like silk sliding over crystal. The two men cast each other meaningful glances filled with curiosity.

Zelda's eyes squinted in confusion, her vision started to blur around the very edges. They caused her vision, and they _knew!_ "What's happen-" she began to ask.

The grey man held up a skinny, skeletal finger and shook it warningly. "You better go off and get some rest, princess. Don't concern yourself with matters out of your control."

Without warning, Felix's arms closed around Zelda's unsteady torso. "I'm sorry, sirs. We were being foolish with our running about. Forgive us." he apologized, dragging Zelda away from the two men. She willingly let Felix drag her away, her vision started to darken.

"What were you _thinking?_" Felix asked her unbelievingly under his breath. "Those two are the 'real magicians' you so adore. They eat little girls like you for breakfast!"

The last thing Zelda saw before blacking out completely was the grey man's red eyes, they winked at her knowingly. "Don't say a word" they seemed to say.


	3. Chapter 2: Fateful Encounters

**Note:**

_I realize I probably should have put this at the beginning of the story but:_

_1. This story does not follow a timeline, I took the characters and settings and made my own story. _

_2. There is no Link, but there is a Dark Link_

_3. I personally thank each and every one of you who takes the time to read my story. I hope they bring you enjoyment. That's all I really want to do. Thank you for all you're comments!_

Chapter 2, Fateful Encounters

The hard, rough bristles scraped Zelda's scalp in a refreshingly painful way. The pain kept her mind off of the troubling vision that had caused her to lose consciousness. She closed her eyes and allowed the soft pressure of her attendant's brush massage her worries away. Impa put a rough, strong hand on her small, fragile shoulder. "Are you sure you can go to dinner tonight?" her deep, murky, harsh voice asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I think I ran around too much and just got a little too hot." Zelda lied with a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

Impa gave her a knowing, concerned look and put the brush on the golden vanity. "You don't have to go down if you aren't up to it. It's a rather large dinner, with a few odd guests."

Zelda's eyes widened in curiosity. She loved hearing the tales the travelers always told around the table; she wouldn't miss it for the world. "Who is coming tonight?"

"Three men who are signing a treaty with your father, two magicians and one warrior."

"Who are they?"

"Ganondorf is the leader, the Gerudian king. The other two are his best warrior, Link, and Vaati, Ganondorf's apprentice."

The breath caught in her throat and she gazed down at her bare feet to hide her shock. Of course she had heard tales of the beast Ganondorf from the ruins beyond the desert. She heard tales of the kidnapped girls and the race of savages that lived in the heat of the sun and sand. She knew the horrific tales of demonic ceremonies that were held for the spirits of the desert. Shivers ran up and down her spine at the thought that one of the perpetrators had so much as looked at her; let alone _touched_ her. She remembered Vaati's face; it hadn't seemed like the face of a killer. His face looked like that of an angel. The other man, Link, she could see as a killer or demon, but not Vaati.

"Do you still want to go to dinner?" Impa asked, seeing Zelda's violent reaction.

"Y-yes… I…just" Zelda stammered for the words to explain her feelings.

"I know what happened today. I saw it all."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I'm very disappointed that you would lie to _me_, of all people, about that." Impa said, sitting down on the bench next to Zelda and wrapping her protective arms around her. "Don't worry; I'll always be here for you."

Zelda buried her face in Impa's shoulder, her cheeks burning in reproof. "I'm ready for dinner."

"Ok, we'll go down. I have one word of advice for you, though: Don't draw any attention to yourself. With any luck they will have forgotten about the princess that unceremoniously stampeded into them this morning. If, unfortunately, contact is unavoidable with them, please remember to guard your mind like I taught you."

The dinner could hardly have been called a dinner, it was more of a feast. Musicians played cheerful music on the harp, drums, and odd wind instruments. Their music wove a tale of emotion and passion that whirled to a joyful beat that made everyone want to get up and dance. Indeed, some of the more adventurous princesses and noble-girls actually did dance around the tables, summoning in the food with laughter and clapping of hands. Their bare feet flew around the marble floor, their limbs glittering with bejeweled ankles and wrists. Their perfect faces glowed with the joy of the music as it echoed around the relatively small, marble hall. The table was a massive oak rectangular obstacle in the middle of the room. The seats were crowded together as all thirteen princesses of Hyrule sat down among the commendable travelers and knights that were invited to join in the festivities.

While the other princesses concerned themselves with dancing and flirting, Zelda only had eyes and ears for her father and his conversation with the infamous king of thieves. He sat at the right hand of her father, with his warrior, Link beside him and Vaati sitting across from him. Unfortunately, she was stuck between two extremely loud knights who paid no attention to the extremely young girl. She had no chance of hearing anything but how good the drinks were. Suddenly, a very sharp finger-nailed hand dug into her shoulder, causing her to wince.

"Get out of my seat, little sister." One of her older, more eligible sisters sneered as she dragged her from between the two knights. She sat down roughly and smiled prettily at the best looking one, shooing Zelda off with a look that could kill.

Zelda sighed and started to walk towards the head of the table, hoping to find a seat closer to the important guests. She was the youngest, the baby, she might be able to squeeze in on those grounds alone. Unfortunately, there was only one seat available, one right next to the magician Vaati. The thought of sitting so close to the barbaric men she heard so many tales about made her seriously consider going back and fighting for the seat between the two knights. She turned around, ready to walk away when her father caught sight of her.

"Zelda!" he summoned. His voice was always cold, no matter how happy he was. It always seemed critical, judging, and heartless.

She turned around timidly, her bottom lip quivering pathetically. Her eyes begged her father to let her go.

"Are you actually joining in the festivities tonight?" he asked incredulously, as a smile spread from underneath his white beard. The jewels on his large, golden crown glittered as his head tilted down, unbelieving.

"There are no seats left." Zelda said, backing up slightly.

Vaati turned around; his dark eyes alighted on her quivering form and lit up with a hunger that she had not seen in any human. He moved closer to the King and patted his thin fingers on the wood next to him. "There is a seat here."

She shook her head slightly. "N-no, I wouldn't want to bother you."

The grey man, Link, laughed. "Does the pretty one not want our company?"

Her father raised a finger and beckoned her, pointing at the seat next to Vaati.

How ironic! She wanted an inconspicuous seat closer to the important conversation. Not only had she gotten that, but she was about to be formally "introduced" to the three barbarians who were said to eat girls like her "for breakfast." She mentally chided herself as she daintily sat next to the two most powerful wizards in Hyrule. The two men who actually knew magic, the two which she so confidently said she wanted to be like.

Ganondorf conversed quietly in deep and important topics with her father, barely paying her any attention. His strong features stood out in profile. His hair glowed a fiery red and it was cut short, contrasting sharply with his long-haired associates. His olive brown skin flawlessly stretched over his broad face and muscular arms. His large, chocolate brown eyes narrowed in concentration at the topics of conversation. His elbows supported him as he leaned diagonally across the corner of the table to get closer to the seat of power. He towered over the table, and came nearly to the height of the king on his raised pedestal. He wore normal-looking, black clothes, but on him they looked out of place. Zelda thought that he would look much better in armor.

The King and Ganondorf finished their earnest conversation and turned their attention to the newest arrival. Ganondorf's eyes studied her curiously. The King shook his head forgetfully and raised his hand. "Forgive me; this is my youngest daughter, Zelda."

Link's sharp teeth flashed in a playful smile. "So you're the one that ran into me this morning?"

Ganondorf smiled and extended his hand across the table, grasping her soft, tender fingers gently. "A pleasure to meet you." he complimented in his deep, smooth baritone voice.

Zelda felt a spark and a tingling in her fingers the moment he touched her. Her nostrils flared with the sharp, acrid smell of fire and death. She drew her hand away quickly but politely.

Vaati stared at her closing fingers unbelievingly. He glanced up at Ganondorf with questioning eyes.

Ganondorf replied to his gaze with a slight, unnoticeable nod. He turned to the King. "Is your daughter trained in anything?"

The question caught him off-guard. "No, the women in Hyrule are not trained in anything except homemaking.

"Shame…" Link muttered under his breath.

"So, your daughter doesn't know _anything_ of importance?"

Zelda took a deep breath and slightly raised one of her hands, grabbing his attention. She smiled shyly and looked down at the wooden table. "My attendant is a Sheikah; she has taught me some magic."

"Really?" Ganondorf asked with interest.

"It's nothing much, just a few small things."

"What did she teach you?" Vaati asked, his eyes shining greedily.

"How to move things without touching them, and how to create small wisps of matter." she explained, barely talking above a whisper. Her hand opened, palms facing up, and a glowing light appeared in the very center of the skin. A small, faint, struggling wisp of sparkles shot up from her hand, formed a single rose, and then fell back down into her hands. "She also says I have the gift of prophecy."

The King glared at her, mouth agape. "Zelda, it is rude to talk at the table to our guests! Especially about such _unimportant_ matters, showing some stupid trickery is even more inexcusable!"

"It is all she knows…" Link said, defensively. "Besides, her voice is so nice, I think any of us would love to hear more of it."

Zelda blushed and thanked the gods that their meal finally arrived, breaking all uncomfortable tension.

After dinner, Ganondorf slipped out a small piece of paper and began to write something on it. He finished writing and folded it neatly. He slipped it across the table to Zelda's place.

She took the note curiously, aware that everyone was watching her every move.

"Can you read it?" Ganondorf asked.

She looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Why do you wish to know?"

"For reasons that I will keep to myself, can you read it?"

Zelda nodded, folded the paper, and slid it back to Ganondorf. "It says 'Wisdom, Power, and Courage."

Ganondorf nodded and took the piece of paper.

"Why did you show her that? Can I see it?" The king asked, alarmed.

Ganondorf gave him the note, "You won't be able to read it."

The king snatched the note and opened it cautiously, like it might bite him. He puzzled over it for a few minutes and slammed it down on the table. "It's just scribbles! Who could read this?"

"It's the language of the goddesses. Only chosen magicians can read the words written in this language, they know how to speak it, read it, and write it from birth. I thought your girl seemed special at first, and now I know why. The power to create matter and prophecy is one of the hardest feats of magic. I have always had a natural talent for them, as your daughter here does." Ganondorf explained.

Zelda looked up at the crystal chandelier hanging above their heads. Was this the opportunity she so longed for?


	4. Chapter 3: Dancing with Devils

Chapter 3, Dancing with Devils

Long after the dinner subsided the party still prolonged itself throughout the night. The attendees of the festivities moved out to the garden in which a large marble dance floor shimmered in the candle-light. The musicians wove foot moving tunes suitable for dancing. The small pond glittered with the warm light of the fires and the cold light of the moon. The perfume of blooming flowers hung in the air with a sickening heaviness. Zelda couldn't stand the heat and scent of the pulsating bodies on the dance floor. She felt confined and threatened in the hot, enclosed space between bodies. She snuck away from her father and his companions, losing herself in the spacious, cool, moonlight gardens. Her small, angelically white figure contrasted starkly with the darkened bushes and trees. Her small, delicately shod feet stopped as she knelt down on the wet grass. Her hands extended into a rose bush, ignoring the thorns and grabbing at a velvety smooth bloom. She plucked one of the stems and held it to her nose, grasping the thorny stem so tightly that her fingers began to bleed. The soft petals enclosed her nose and caressed her cheeks tenderly. She smiled and took the rose away from her nose, looking up at the bright moon, trying to think about nothing but its beauty. She then looked down at her pierced fingers, staring at the bright red blood that stood out on her snow-white skin.

"Those are such pretty fingers, it's a shame they've been hurt." A soft voice said from behind her.  
Zelda started and got to one knee, her head whipping around to see who had intruded on her privacy. It was Ganondorf. She stumbled up stuttering excuses for nothing in particular. Her feet scraped the grass as she began to back away slowly. Her eyes focused on his black leather shoes. They moved closer to her. She looked up, startled and timid, into his mysteriously deep eyes.  
He leaned down so that his face was on the same level as hers. His hands firmly grasped her bleeding fingers.  
She flinched visibly and tried to pull her fingers away.  
"Why are you so scared?" he asked with a small chuckle. He pressed his fingers into the small cuts on her fingers.  
She felt a warm tingling sensation in her fingers. She looked down at his thick fingers, focusing on the strange foreign sensation flickering within his enclosed hands. He loosened his grip and allowed her to examine her fingers. Not a single mark marred the perfectly smooth skin on her hands. She gasped and held her fingers up to her eyes, peering through them to Ganondorf.  
"You shouldn't be scared of me." He added with a smile.  
Zelda tried to say something, but her tongue wouldn't work. She smiled bashfully, "Thank you," she muttered as she began to back away once again, curtseying deeply.  
A different obstacle blocked her path, which she promptly backed into. Vaati looked down at her and smiled. "Where are you going?"  
She started and angled herself in such a way that she could see both of the men.  
"Come for a walk with us." Ganondorf beckoned for her hand once again.  
Zelda had no choice but to take his hand and begin to walk around the dark gardens. 

Vaati's skin shone with an unearthly luminescence as he walked next to Zelda with his gangly legs. His long, purple hair fell over his shoulders, glittering with jewels that were woven intricately in with the strands. His incredibly long arms were clasped behind his back as his face rose up to the stars. His mouth opened slightly, as if taking in sustenance from the moon. He gazed back down at their small captive who walked self-consciously between them both. His eyes flicked up towards his master; what was he thinking? Was he thinking about what Koume and Kotake had prophesied? Was he trying to figure out if Zelda was the one who would fulfill that very same prophecy? Would she become the "Snow White Queen" they had spoken of? He sighed and walked slightly ahead of Ganondorf and Zelda, he turned around to face them, walking backwards. His arms stretched wide while examining Zelda shrewdly. "So, princess, what has your attendant taught you about magic?"  
Zelda's eyes widened like those of a frightened deer. Her fingers clenched and she looked down at the ground as she always seemed to do when she was nervous. "Nothing much…"  
"Do you know what kind of magic you can do?"  
"There are different kinds?" Zelda asked incredulously.  
"Of course there are! Moon magic, Elemental Magic, and Mind Magic, just to name a few."  
"What kind do you do?"  
"Moon and Elemental, Unfortunately those are very common, anyone could master them with enough practice. Ganondorf does all kinds of magic, even the hardest magic of the mind."  
"How do you know what kind you use?"  
"Whichever one comes easiest to you. Seeing as you could create a flower out of nothing, you might be one of fabled few who knows Mind Magic naturally."  
Zelda's eyes shone with hope as she smiled brightly. "Really?" she asked. 

He smiled and grabbed her hand, Ganondorf released her other hand and Vaati took it. He dragged her out into a small grassy opening surrounded by trees. The faint sound of music drifted over the warm, sultry air. "I'll tell you what kind of magic you have…if you'll dance with me." He let go of one of her hands, holding his free hand up to the moon and whispering something in another language. It sounded like singing, even though he was only speaking. He brought his hand down to show a large ball of flickering light.  
Zelda gasped and touched the translucent ball. Her hands pressed down onto it, and after a second of pressure her fingers penetrated the light. She gasped and took her hand out quickly.  
Vaati closed his fingers around the orb of light while bringing it up to his face. His hands closed over it and crushed it slowly in his fingers. He blew the silver dust from his hand, and a sound like the tinkling of glass rain surrounded them both. The silver dust hung in the air creating a magical, glowing atmosphere in which Zelda began to dance. 

Zelda's body writhed around, causing the silver dust to ricochet in every direction. The mist of particles created a magical veil around the innocent form of an angel, dancing for two demons. Her small, thin arms weaved around, savoring the touch of the cool dust on her bare skin. A feeling of immense and inexplicable pleasure and relief flooded over her suddenly. The carefully guarded defenses of both her mind and her inhibitions lowered quickly. Her eyes closed, using only the sensation of the ground and the dust to guide her in her never-ending dance. She felt a warm, dark presence fall over her mind, but instead of throwing up her defenses, she welcomed it in. It had given her this freedom, she knew it. 

She knew not how long she had danced in the moonlight. It all seemed like one huge blur in her mind. The only thing she knew was that the ultimate freedom and power of the dark presence was intoxicating. But she was roughly pulled out of her magical dance and the presence by a rough hand yanking her away. Her eyes flicked open and she struggled to regain her freedom.  
"Zelda, I leave you for a night and you cavort with devils!" Impa screeched, unafraid of the murderous looks both Vaati and Ganondorf gave her.  
Zelda found herself incapable of any speech. Defiant anger flared up within her at the thought of her bliss being interrupted.  
"You are coming with me, now!" Impa commanded coldly as she dragged Zelda off by the wrist. She raised a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, this is so improper. You're father will have a fit when he hears about this!"

After Impa's furious screams had died down, Vaati walked over to his master. He looked at him curiously. "Is she the one?"  
Ganondorf smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is the one. She has the same magic I have, and her gift of prophecy is strong."  
"Do you think she has seen anything?"  
"No," Ganondorf replied surely.  
Vaati rubbed his hands together greedily. "When do we take her?"  
Ganondorf looked at Vaati, faking shock. "Whatever gave you the idea we would do that?"  
Vaati shrugged playfully. "Maybe all those plots against the Royal Highness would fit in well with capturing a new student?"  
"You might be right about that, but for now we'll keep our eye on her. If anything should happen that would…" he stopped to think of the word, "interfere with our plans, we shall act accordingly. Nothing is to be done to her before I am done with the King. Once our agreement goes sour, it would be a very opportune moment for a princess to disappear."

_Author's notes: _

_I decided to take some time to edit it from the editer, to make it look more clean. I hated that it didn't allow single spaces to be shown when done in Word. It always seemed to unproffesional and I didn't like it. So, tell me, do you like this style or the default settings when you originally upload from a word doc? Please tell me, I want to know what my readers like and don't like. Sorry I can't get it to give an indent, I'd have to add source code, and I'm to lazy to do that this chapter, next chapter though. _

_Sorry for the delay, 1 word: School. And my mom had a little something to do with the delay too. :( It hasn't been a good two weeks for my family. _

_Also, thank you all so much for your reviews, views, favorites and alerts. I'm thrilled that you take the precious time from your day to read my words. I hope you all continue to enjoy them. =) _


	5. Chapter 4: The Garden of Glass

Chapter 4, The Garden of Glass

Zelda sat, curled up like a cat in a large, wing-backed armchair. A large, heavy, tapestry-like blanket covered her lower half while her arms stuck out. Her long, curly hair was clipped up lazily, with pieces falling over her shoulders and her face, landing on the open book on her lap. The library was cold and empty of all inhabitants but herself and the wonderful books she loved. Today was the day of her birth, the day she turned twelve. It was a long and complicated story that explained why she was not already married off to some fat pig, but she was thankful for the freedom. Unfortunately, today was also the last day of her freedom for she was to be engaged tonight. She looked up from her book, unable to concentrate. She sighed and walked towards the roaring fireplace. She grabbed a long, jagged piece of wood and threw it roughly onto the fire, releasing her pent up rage into the flames. She turned and stalked back to her chair, flung herself down and released the tears of frustration that came to her eyes. Not only had no one been interested in her when she first became eligible, but now that she was engaged, it was to a man who believed that women should do nothing more than make babies. Her family had wanted nothing to do with her for the last two years, since she turned ten. Being unwanted seemed to do that to the family. They hated her for not attracting any noble bites. She was nothing but the last tasty worm on a fishing expedition, her "loving father" only wanted to have good relations with the rebellious noblemen. Her one and only understanding friend, Felix, had moved off apprentice with a distant king. Because of his position in the pecking order, one day he would become an ambassador and mediator for Hyrule.

Her fingers traced under her eyes, wiping away a few stray tears. "Well, at least I was allowed two years in the library…" she laughed bitterly. "To bad I won't get to read any more books after today."

The faint sounds of a caravan passing through the courtyard outside the frosty window distracted her from her tragic plight. Shouts of joy and welcome beckoned the very large caravan inside.

Zelda jumped to her feet and ran to the icy-cold window, peering out curiously, wondering who would be joining in the festivities that night. Her nose pressed against the window while her breath instantly fogged up the clear, crystal glass. Lily-white hands that matched the snow falling outside caressed the windowsill as she stood on tippy-toe to get a better view.

The snow had just begun to fall over the sleepy, cold countryside of Hyrule. The clip-clopping of hooves echoed amongst the welcoming party. Three horses towered above the throng of olive-brown skin. Riding the horses were the three men who had previously signed the peace treaty, Ganondorf, Vaati, and Link. While the Gerudian's were completely bundled, not being used to the cold weather, they were easily recognized as a different race. They accompanied their leader with one purpose in mind; a fair peace treaty. While the first treaty had been a huge leap forward for both communities, there was still much wanting in the equality of races.

Impa placed a hand on Zelda, causing her to jump and turn around. "Enjoying the new arrivals?" Impa smiled.

Zelda blushed and smiled. "They came back…"

"Well of course they came back! They need to renew the peace treaty." Impa paused and studied Zelda's thoughtful face. "Look, I know they certainly showed you some magic that night, but don't think for a minute that any of them thought twice about you once I took you to bed. They only used you for their own sick entertainment. Forget them, have fun tonight with your new fiancé!"

Zelda scoffed and crossed her arms, leaning sulkily on the windowsill.

"He'll be here soon, so you need to get ready for your big unveiling."

Zelda nodded and began to walk out of the Library, taking one fateful glance back at the book she would never be able to finish. As she looked at the one thing she loved, knowledge, she realized that this was no party she was attending; it was a death-sentence.

The entrance hall was eerily silent. It echoed with the animated talking coming from the rooms packed full of guests, but the biggest room was silent. The only faint sound was the click of careful footsteps as Zelda made her cautious way down the grand staircase. She was all dressed and presentable for the party, but she did not wish to stay hidden up in a tower until the festivities began and she was paraded around like a prized animal. Her feet commanded her to move, so she decided to walk around the gardens while she could still catch some snowflakes on her tongue. She had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when she stopped suddenly, catching her breath. Ganondorf stood there, in the middle of the room, with his back turned to her. He appeared to be astutely studying a painting of a legendary hero killing some ancient monster, but she could tell he was only pretending.

Ganondorf heard her small footsteps stop and her faint breath catch in her throat. He hid a sigh of relief; finally, a distraction from the dull monotony of social gatherings. Never being fond of crowds, he tended to escape though any means possible. He turned around, a charming smile spreading over his face. His red velvet cape swirled slightly around him as he moved. She stood there, just as timid as that night in the garden. She had changed greatly, her body bloomed with the signs of womanhood, but every single iota of skin was covered in an austere, hoop-skirted black dress. Black lace covered her shoulders and neck, clamping tightly at the chin.

Her black velvet gloves slid across the banner nervously as she took the final steps down to the stone floor. She curtsied delicately and murmured a soft greeting.

Ganondorf bowed deeply, while taking her velvet clad hand and gently raising it to his lips. "Princess, it's a pleasure to see you again."

She smiled, "the pleasure is all mine."

"Where are you going on this cold, frosty day?"

She began to walk towards the door. "Too the garden."

"During winter?" Ganondorf asked jokingly. "But there are no flowers."

"The garden is just as pretty in the winter as it is in the spring." Zelda replied playfully.

Ganondorf waved his hand dismissively. "I don't believe it."

"Come, I'll show you." she asserted, beckoning him with her long fingers.

Zelda opened the heavy wooden door with a firm push of her hands and walked out into the newly fallen snow. Her black dress looked like a smear of black on the perfect field of white that made up the castle courtyard. She turned around and gazed up at her escort. "I would think you'd enjoy time inside with the king instead of outside in the cold with me…"she suspiciously stated.

Ganondorf averted his gaze, "As a matter of fact, snow is a fairly new concept to me. I'd much rather be around new things than people who contain boring similarity."

"How does the desert look?" Zelda asked, curiously as she began walking towards the dead trees of the garden.

"Have you ever been to the seaside?"

"Once…I had to visit the Zora princess."

"The desert is like an endless ocean of sand, except the sun and sand feed off of each other, creating a scorching furnace that not many living things can withstand." he explained with a far-off, sad tone.

"How do you survive there?"

"We have our ways; certain areas aren't as hot as others. But it is taking a toll on my people. That's why I'm back here."

"Do you think you're people would move closer to Hyrule field?"

"The desert is harsh, and my people are dying, our food is not growing. I can do nothing to save them except move the tribe. The winds are soft and calm here, the sun doesn't burn and the air isn't stifling. Every year the deserts seem to get hotter. We can't survive there anymore."

They both fell into silence, only the crunching of their feet interrupting the muffled sound.

When they finally reached the garden, Zelda instantly ran to the frozen rose bushes. The dead trees stretched their arms over the frozen garden. Fingers of ice pointed downwards towards the visitors. The rose bushes were strange, they looked exactly like they had in the spring, but they were made of ice.

"I made these myself, with magic." Zelda said proudly, touching the leaves, branches and flowers. "They'll keep until the rest of the snow begins to melt."

Ganondorf kneeled down and examined the transparent ice. He ran his finger along, picking up a fine powder of finely fallen snow. "This is very good magic, has anyone taught you this?"

"My family does not care what I do now; I can read as many books as I want. I found everything I needed to make these glass roses in the many books I've read."

Ganondorf snapped off one of the rose buds and held it up to his eyes.

Zelda scooped up a handful of snow and held it to her mouth.

He looked at her questioningly.

"The snow that falls on this plant tastes like rosewater."

"Really?" Ganondorf asked incredulously, scooping up a small bit of snow and tasting it. "It does!"

Zelda nodded and smiled. She strutted confidently towards a marble bench. She sat down and crossed her arms, rubbing her fingers up and down her laced arms. "Unfortunately, it tends to make you cold…"

Ganondorf stalked closer to her and sat beside her. His strong, dark arm encircled her shoulders, drawing his velvet cape around her. His other hand grabbed the cloak and covered himself, meeting both edges of the cape between them.

She sank into his side, enjoying the feeling of his strong and angular edges. Her eyes closed for a moment, forgetting where she was. Suddenly, a jolt of magic shot through her body with a fierce, painful sensory overload. Her nostrils started to burn with the smell of brimstone, her eyes refused to open. Through her black eyelids she saw ruins and fire. A ravaged land and war torn societies surrounded her mind. She started to shake. She was alone; Ganondorf's strong body disappeared from her side as she stood in the middle of a dark, cold corridor. Muffled screams and pleas for mercy echoed around her ears. She saw a light flicker on one of the non-descript stone walls. Two shadows struggled and danced across the light. The shape of a knife appeared in the hands of the taller shadow. It plunged into the other shadow viciously. A scream rent the air and splatters of blood fell around her and on her. She sat down, shocked, on the cold floor, her shoulders shaking in fear. She covered her ears and shut her eyes, wanting the vision to go away. The clunk of a steel-toed, large boot sounded close to her. She peeked out from between her fingers to see a dark shoe coming into her area of sight. A large, thick sword suddenly appeared before her face, the tip slightly tickling the very tip of her nose. Bright red, thick blood dripped onto her dress as a harsh, familiar voice screamed "You're next!"

Ganondorf stared worriedly at the small girl beside him who trembled like a leaf in a gale. He had felt the jolt of magic too, and fearing the worse, he put a hand over her face. Four of his fingers firmly touched her forehead. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his fingers.

Suddenly, he saw what she saw, and he knew exactly what it meant. He had to make her get rid of these images before she saw something that would reveal his true desires. His thoughts sank deeper into her consciousness, searching for another vision--another prophecy--that could cover up the bad and allow her time to recover from such a traumatic vision. Not long after first beginning his search, he found what he was looking for. He brought the scene to the forefront of his mind, and thus drawing her attention to it as well. A single scene, her fully formed body, nearly unclothed, her bare skin stretched against a red satin bed. Around her head a crown of power glittered in the candle light. Her right hand glowed slightly with a power that no one could ever dream of. It was her true desire, the knowledge and respect she wanted was all in that vision.

Zelda stopped shaking the moment he guided her towards it.

He gave a sigh of relief and released his arms from around her. Staring at his feet, he contemplated all the implications that her vision confirmed. She was the one who was mentioned in such high regard in the prophecy spoken to him.

He had to have her as his pupil, and as his queen. He had to keep her close to him; her fate was still not decided. Whichever side she would join would be the one that would win. He was certain that in his care she would not only become a valuable asset, but become a force to be reckoned with.

_Author's Note:_

_Trying to experiment with ways to edit this, but it doesn't seem to save the edited source text. That's extreemly annoying. Also, I'd like to note that this chapter was supposed to have a few more paragraphs, but I felt that it was too long, so I'll be splitting this "chapter" into 3 chapters... blah, I write too much. _


	6. Chapter 5, Runaway

Chapter 5, Runaway

"Zelda!" a furious scream echoed from across the garden as a fat blob wobbled towards the two dark clad figures on the bench.

Zelda's eyes flicked open suddenly and she squinted in anxiousness.

The fat man was dressed in a horrid, gold and green outfit that fluttered and flowed about him, making him appear much more voluptuous than he actually was. His chubby hands encircled Zelda's upper arm as he yanked her roughly up. "What are you doing out here? With a monster no less!" he screeched, his many chins bobbing up and down disgustingly. His flabby face contorted in something that could be seen as an expression of jealous fury.

Zelda tried to struggle free from his grip, while tears glittered in her eyes as they struggled on the snow. "Please let go, you're hurting me!" she screamed.

Ganondorf rose and put a large, strong hand on the man's shoulder. "Let the lady go, I was the one who convinced her to come out in the garden with me." Ganondorf lied, giving Zelda a meaningful glance.

Zelda's cheeks blushed with fury as she continued to pull away from the man who only shrugged off Ganondorf's hand.

The man sneered, "If she's weak enough to accompany filth like you, then I can't trust her to be a faithful wife."

Ganondorf's eyes widened in disbelief, and his shoulders rose back, making his narrow chest appear taller, grander, and more intimidating. This sorry excuse for a man was going to make Zelda his bride?

"Logan, please…" Zelda begged as her eyes flicked towards his clenched hands.

Logan raised his fist menacingly. "You will earn my trust, and you will learn that when you break my trust, you will get hurt." he screamed as his fist plummeted towards her face.

A pitiful scream echoed around the silent garden. Zelda fell to the snow, her gloved hands clutching her bruised face. Her yellow hair had droplets of crimson blood in it.

The sight of Zelda, sitting there, looking at a life full of a cowardly man who resorted to beating women, threw Ganondorf over the edge. He shoved Logan away from Zelda and planted a very large, very powerful fist on Logan's nose. His other hand caught him by the shirt and held him upright. A dagger glittered in the sunlight as it tickled Logan's many chins. "Be lucky that a filthy monster like me didn't slit you're throat when you deserved it!" he sneered in a painfully soft tone. He threw Logan several feet away from Zelda and then turned to see the sobbing girl. Ganondorf kneeled down and put a comforting arm on her shaking shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a finger under her chin and guiding her face to look at his.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" she stuttered as she wiped her eyes.

Ganondorf noticed a nasty looking bruise appearing on her eye and spreading down to her cheek. One of his fingers caressed it tenderly. "I can heal that if you'd like."

Zelda shook her head and backed away from him guiltily. "No…I want them to see what he did."

Ganondorf nodded understandingly and helped her to her unsteady feet.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen, one of the cooks is also a nurse. She'll fix me up with something…" she said, turning around so Ganondorf could only see her golden head of hair, not her bruised face. She began to walk away, towards a smaller door in the castle wall.

"You're injured. Do you know how humiliated I'd be if I let a princess walk somewhere while injured?" Ganondorf asked lightheartedly.

"How humiliated?" she responded suspiciously, stopping and turning slightly.

He walked behind her and swept her up into his arms, supporting her legs with one arm and torso with another. "So humiliated, that I think I'll have to carry you to wherever you need to be." He finished, winking at her.

Zelda smiled sweetly and laughed, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders and neck. "Thank you…"

Understandably, the festivities for the night were cancelled. Zelda refused to leave her room and Logan's nose was broken beyond repair. Ganondorf, instead of the onslaught of derision for punching a noble that he had expected, received many a thanks that he had protected the princess. He could tell that most of the people thanking him did so through their teeth. The Hylian race and the hypocrisy they spewed sickened him. Unfortunately for him, he had to forcibly remove his disgusted thoughts because of a private meeting with the King the next morning.

The King, Ganondorf, Link, and Vaati all sat around a round table that contained a map of Hyrule and the surrounding lands. Figurines depicting the different races stood at certain points on the map. Earnest discussion broke out over the fate of the Gerudian and Hylian races. Ganondorf insisted that the Gerudian race should be allowed to enter Hyrule for supplies and to make small settlements. The King earnestly pressed that the races should remain mutual and that Gerudians should only come to Hyrule to work. Thankfully, before Ganondorf's hotheadedness got the best of him, Impa burst through the door frantically.

"Have any of you seen Zelda?" she asked, desperate panic showing in her usually unreadable eyes.

Link peeked under the table, where Zelda had hidden on many occasions to listen to the state of affairs, but saw nothing except feet. He shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"Why are you asking us?" the king demanded, sounding slightly alarmed.

"She's gone… I've torn apart this castle looking for her, but she's nowhere to be found!"

"Are you sure she hasn't just found a really good hiding place?" Vaati suggested.

"I'm sure; she's never joked like this before. Also, I found a note telling me that she was going to stay with the only person who ever loved her, her Mother. Below that she drew the symbol of the Royal Crypts."

"She didn't…" the king gasped.

"I'm afraid she's gone either to the crypts or to the Shadow Temple itself… The monks that watch over both must follow any orders given by the royal family. She probably told them not to let anyone else in after her as well." Impa calculated with a sigh.

"It's dangerous for her to be there!"

"Well, then what do you suggest I do?"

Ganondorf tapped the table courteously. "I could bring her back."

Impa scoffed. "The crypt is a winding maze of the bones of the royal family. The shadow temple is such a dangerous place that nobody, unless they are on royal business, can enter."

"Wouldn't I be on royal business?" Ganondorf asked.

Impa fell silent with an indignant splutter. "Even so, I do not believe she would come with you."

"Come willingly maybe, but I'm sure we could get her back here…" Link said with a laugh.

Vaati nodded in agreement. "Let us fetch her back for you. Then maybe you'll reconsider some of our propositions. If not, then we might have some leverage…" he threatened.

Both Impa and the King blanched for a moment before glancing at one another.

"Fine, go and get her. Then I'll accept your proposals, but if a single hair on her head is harmed, from either you or anything in those crypts, I'll call the entire treaty off!"

The three trained warriors rose from the table at the same moment. Ganondorf bowed deeply to the King. "I'll get her back for you."

_Note: _

_By the time most of you read this I will have gotten over 1,000 views, I know that's not big for most of the fanfictions on here, but to me, it's HUGE. Thank you guys so much for making my day when I see your comment, favorites, and hits. I really can't describe the "warm fuzzies" that I get when I see that people actually have read my work. _

_Also, does anyone know a good zelda fanartist who'd be willing to draw me a picture of Zelda and Ganondorf in one of the scenes that (unfortunately) wont make the final cut into this manuscript? I'm woefully inadequate when it comes to drawing. _

_Finally, Yes, I realize Ganondorf has a slightly dual personality going on, there is a reason. I'm not denying the fact that he is brushed with insanity in most of the books, and I wanted to make him a tiny bit unpredictable. For anyone wondering why he seems to "respect" or feel "protective" of Zelda is for the reasons that 1) he was raised by women, don't you think they would have taught him a thing or too? and 2) She's part of that prophecy that was mentioned a few chapters back. Just fyi, hope that saves you some confusion. _

_Have a wonderful day! _


	7. Chapter 6: Mother Dearest

Chapter 6, Mother Dearest

The faint flicker of torches soothed Zelda's frightened eyes while the acrid smell of smoke burned her nose. She coughed slightly and winced at the loud echoing noise it made. Her already tattered and filthy dress scraped the dusty ground as she turned behind to look out into the daylight. Three timid, small, rat-like men in long black robes faced her solemnly. She smiled winningly and signaled for them to close the door. They bowed to her and started to pull on three ropes, closing the very large, stone door in the process. The grating of stone against stone screeched and echoed through the large crypts of the Hylian Royalty. Air whooshed past the few last cracks separating the darkness from the light, nearly blowing her torch out. It felt good to hold a stiff, rough piece of wood between her fragile fingers which had only held quill and parchment. Her barely clothed feet peaked from under her tattered, long, white dress. She stuffed the torch into a conveniently placed wall sconce and ripped the bottom of her dress in three long strips. Two of the strips she awkwardly tied around her hands, and the last she used to tie her long flowing locks away from her eyes. She grabbed the torch again and began to walk through the dusty, spider-infested world of the dead.

After several hours of walking, Zelda finally found her mother's tomb. Her sore feet cried with every step she took, and her tender arms drooped with the weight of the almost burnt torch. She put the torch on the smooth stone floor and walked reverently towards the large sarcophagus that stood in the middle of the room. The stone monolith sullenly sat in the very center, surrounded by several raised incense dishes. Zelda bowed towards the rotted remains of her mother and grabbed the torch, quickly lighting all the sweet smelling incense.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you, Mother." Zelda sweetly apologized. "I'm here now, though."

Tears fell off her cheeks and she sobbed slightly. Her frail body could barely inch its way up the monolith to the top. She flopped down, exhausted, and fingered the deeply carved rivulets that inscribed her mother's name and a small poem. She let out such a large outpouring of emotion in that one second that her throat regretted it immediately afterwards. She coughed, and her entire body curled up with the effort it took. "I don't know why I came… I just needed to be away from the people who don't care for me. I'm being forced to marry someone I don't love." She paused and caressed the carved letters. "Didn't you always tell me those stories about true love? Was that all it was, just a story? Who could ever love a princess as useless as me? I'm not worth what my other sisters are worth; I'm just a pretty face." and with those final, sad words, she fell into a deep sleep.

Upon waking, she sat up with a sigh and cradled her head in her crossed arms. She dragged her knees underneath her arms to make the appearance of a misshapen ball. "Why did you have to leave? You wouldn't have let this happen!" she screamed into her arms. "I don't want to go back. I want to be something that I can't." she leaned to one side, unfolded her arms, and beat the coffin angrily with a tiny fist. "You always told me to follow my dreams! You always said that I never had to do what I didn't want to do."

Suddenly, she felt a cold wisp of fingers on her shoulder. She turned around to see barely a breath of some sort of gossamer substance hovering next to her. The mist floated closer as it 

started to take the shape of a woman. The austere, aquiline lines of her face added to her unearthly appearance while she took full form. Still transparent, she sat down next to Zelda, a long flowing burial dress flowing of its own accord next to her feet. The flimsy, white tufts of hair and slightly sunken eyes gave her a sickly appearance. "My daughter…" she whispered in a soft but slightly cold and faraway voice that sounded like the faint chiming of bells.

Zelda sobbed slightly and shrunk away from her mother's outstretching hand.

"Why are you afraid?"

"What are you?" Zelda asked.

"You're mother, what else would I be?"

Zelda fell silent, chastened in her silly question.

"Why are you unhappy with the life of a princess? When I told my other girls the stories I told you, they wanted to be the damsel in distress. They wanted to grow up, get married, raise a family in high society, and be famous in gossip." her pale, milky, sightless eyes turned towards her daughter's eyes. "What is it that you desire?"

Zelda's eyes lit up with the dreams that had been so sufficiently squashed the final years of her castle life. "I want to fight, I want to learn magic! I want to truly love someone, and I want to be loved for who I am, not what endowments I have. I need to be able to take care of myself; I don't want to be the typical princess of our days."

Her mother leaned back on translucent hands and gazed up at the ceiling. "Everything you desire will eventually come to pass."

"How do you know?" Zelda asked, apprehension plastered on her face.

The ghost leaned over her and gave her an enveloping hug, pressing her daughter's tender face into her cold dead bosom. "I know because I have seen your life. I know that you will love and be loved."

Zelda began to cry as her arms encircled her mother in the final hug they had never shared. "I love you, Mom"

"I love you too, Zelda."

They sat for a while, communing, hugging one another. Suddenly, Zelda shook free of the mist that was her mother.

"Who will love me, and who will I love?"

"They are one in the same." her mother answered vaguely.

"Who?"

"The first man that comes into this room…" her mother answered again as the sound of the front crypt door echoed and clattered around the stone catacombs.

Zelda panicked and tried to cling to her mother. "Don't leave me!"

"They are inside the crypt now, and they are not welcome. I must not be seen by them. You're love is drawing nearer." she replied, fading away until nothing was left.

Heavy footsteps grew closer towards Zelda's sanctuary. "They probably have a map." Zelda groaned as she lay back down on her mother's grave. "Who would come and 'rescue' me from the crypts. Why?"

The footsteps grew louder, and three distinct, unique ways of walking could be discerned. Zelda closed her eyes, resigned to the fact that she would not be able to spend any more time with her mother.

She opened her eyes to see the flickers and shadows of a new torch casting its light through the room. A tall, large shadow fell across the floor near her. Her heart skipped a beat as the figure walked around the corner, who could it be, who would love her?

The figure wore a long flowing cape that matched his red hair perfectly. The metal tips of his boots grated against the floor menacingly as he stalked forwards towards the innocent, small, pure white figure on the grave. His large hands made a welcoming gesture as he bowed respectfully towards his charge. His eyes flashed with a spark and life that could be clearly seen even in the gloom of the tomb. He smiled at her warmly as two gangly, menacing figures walked up behind him.

"Princess, fancy meeting you here!" Ganondorf said in mock surprise.

Zelda's mind froze. She couldn't think or speak. How could she love the Prince of Thieves?

_Extremely sorry for the big delay. School just ended yesterday, so I've been swamped with exams. Not only that, I'm going through some hard friend times, mostly dealing with trust and true friendship. Maybe that's why this chapters really gushy and has the word "love" in it alot? I don't really know, but what I do know is that I'll have more time to write this summer, so hopefully chapters will come out quicker. _

_Thanks to everyone, yet again, for favoriting and adding my story to alert. It means alot to me, I hope my story wont dissapoint, although this chapter might, I kind of threw this one together because of my long break. _


	8. Chapter 7: A Way Out

Chapter 7, A Way Out

Ganondorf stalked closer towards the fragile form of the princess. The firelight made his olive-brown skin glow with health and vitality. He looked so much stronger and healthier than the men she had grown up with and known to be the standard. His tall muscular form had to stoop slightly so that he could be on the same plane of height as her, even though she was sitting on an extremely high stone. Zelda's eyes quickly averted their gaze from his defined, exotic face, but not without noticing the perfectly shaped jaw and sculpted aquiline nose. He was, indeed, a very handsome man in the flickering firelight that only made him seem more mysterious.

"You've given the castle quite a fright with the stunt you've pulled." he stated, interrupting her thoughts with his gentlest tone.

Zelda shook her head slightly, clearing her mind of distracting thoughts. Her heart was beating so loud that her confused head imagined that everyone could hear it. How could this man, the one whom all the stories recounted as a vicious monster, have such a gentle voice and appearance? Surely all evil ones were the ugly hags and vicious old wizards that decorated other stories. She took at deep breath, collecting her thoughts and calming her pulse enough to speak. "I am not going back." she stated, trying to sound strong. She knew that she could not fool them; her voice trembled like an autumn leaf in the wind.

"Really?" Ganondorf said, eyebrows rising in amusement as the Vaati and Link laughed behind him.

Zelda's lower lip curled in resentment at his mocking tone. She rose to her feet on her mother's raised coffin, only then coming to Ganondorf's full height. She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment at their obvious amusement. "I will not go back to the life that awaits me there." she said, making an effort to sound menacing.

Ganondorf looked at Link out of the corner of his eye and nodded almost unnoticeably. "We have been ordered to bring you back to your home, Zelda."

Link grinned broadly and slinked towards the closest wall, using his innate powers to melt into the wall and glide towards a convenient ambush place.

Zelda pivoted her torso forward and stuck her face into Ganondorf's. "Not even the most trusted soldiers in the army would touch me to bring me back. You can't make me come with you, and my father would be very displeased if I was forced through violent means."

Ganondorf's arms crossed indifferently. "Why don't you want to go back, dear?"

Zelda's quick response caught on the tip of her tongue as she heard a slight, annoying buzzing in her ear. She hesitated, trying to recall the words over the tingling she began to feel in her farthest extremities. "I… can't go back to… that man, Logan." she said, her tongue was beginning to feel heavy.

"Unfortunately, you're father wants you back home for exactly that reason. Not only that, but he's willing to let us do just about anything to get you there…" Ganondorf said with a smug smile while glancing over at Vaati.

Zelda followed his gaze and saw Vaati directing his hands towards her, his hands were glowing slightly. She gasped and tried to step backwards, but her limbs were paralyzed and her eyesight was becoming clouded. Was this the kind of power that Ganondorf and Vaati had over 

their victims? She saw Ganondorf's hands reaching forward to snatch her up and she screamed loudly.

The scream seemed to distract Vaati enough to shatter the bond of magic for a split second. Zelda jumped back out of Ganondorf's reach and tottered on the opposite edge of the coffin. Her arms rotated, trying fruitlessly to keep her upright. She fell over the edge, and straight into the arms of Link. She flailed around, beating her tiny fists into his muscled chest. Her mouth opened in a scream of fury, but his hand painfully muffled her.

The rain viciously pounded the already snow-soaked ground in the royal cemetery. Lighting lit up the roiling purple sky that wept over Hyrule. Mist rose from the ground, clinging to the earth like an uninvited guest. Wind wailed and howled like a wounded animal as it ran through the crowded village in shambles. Zelda gazed out of one of the few glowing, upstairs windows of the local Inn. She rested her fingers upon the glass, savoring the cold as it crept into them. Bringing her cold fingers to her arms, she traced the faint bruises from Ganondorf's strong grip. She turned around to look at the filthy Inn room and her three captors who earnestly discussed the sleeping situation.

After the discussion was settled, the Prince of the desert turned around to face the terrified princess. She averted her gaze and shuffled her feet slightly.

He walked towards her casually, holding a glistening metal object in his hand. "This, my dear, is the only key to this room. I'm going downstairs to the tavern, I'll send someone up to serve you food later." he pointed towards a rickety looking door. "The washroom's through there. It has been stocked full of anything that you might want."

"Why are you treating me so well?" Zelda asked; her voice barely audible in fear of the man before her.

Ganondorf knelt down and grabbed her shoulders gently. His fingers pressed slightly against her shoulder blades, forcing her to stand straight and look him in the eye. He leaned forward and brought his lips menacingly close to her ear. "You may think I'm treating you well, Princess, but I'm only doing this because of your father. The moment you try to escape or sabotage any of my plans, you won't be treated so kindly." he hissed.

The door clicked shut quietly as Zelda let out a huge sigh of relief. She had not realized she had been holding in her breath. She stumbled to the edge of the bed and clung to the metal frame, trying to steady herself. Her silver eyes strayed to the open bathroom door; it looked relatively clean and relaxing. She began walking towards the inviting bath when the sound of the door opening made her turn quickly around. A young woman with short, red hair wearing a rough-looking dress stood in the doorway.

The woman smiled pityingly at Zelda and placed the tray of steaming food on the rickety table. "I brought you some food, princess." She said with a deep bow. Her brilliant blue eyes flicked up and saw the open bathroom door. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you planning on bathing? Do you want me to wash your clothes?"

Zelda smiled at her kindness. "Yes, please." she answered sweetly.

"You will be riding back home I believe, your personal horse was brought here. I have some old riding clothes; they might be your size. I can bring them up if you like."

"Only if it's not too much trouble." Zelda replied as she ran to the bathroom and handed the attendant her dress from behind the door.

The attendant scurried to gather the dress and walked out quickly. "If you need anything, just ask for Anju, I can fix you up with anything."

"Thank you, Anju."

Later on in the night, deciding not to have too much alcohol, Ganondorf walked back to his room and carefully let himself in. He poked his head into the room and saw Zelda curled up like a cat, asleep, next to a half-eaten meal on his bed. Her golden hair shone in the dim candlelight and her face looked like that of a cherub. He quietly snuck into the room, glancing at the cot that was supposed to be her bed. He carefully put his hands underneath the curled body and lifted her up. She stirred slightly, but her sleep was so deep that the movement didn't wake her. She was lighter than air, and he savored the fragility of her body in his large arms. He carried her to the cot and gently let her down, covering her with the only blanket he had on hand, his cape. The moment she felt the warm velvet she snuggled deeper into the comfort of sleep.

He smiled and gazed at her innocent, fearless face. "What was such a princess like you doing in a dusty crypt?" he mumbled as he backed away from her to his own bed.

Ganondorf took off his shirt and crawled into bed, but instead of going to sleep, he began to read the old manuscripts he always carried with him. His reading was peaceful and he had already filled a torn piece of paper with countless neat, concise notes when he was interrupted by the sound of moaning from Zelda's cot. He glanced up to see Zelda writhing in her sleep, her face screwed into a look of anguish and anxiety. Her golden strands of hair covering her flickering eyes and reaching into her now open mouth. He pitied her, strange dreams and nightmares always plagued people with a mind that sees more than others. He reconsidered her vision that he had prompted, and wondered if he had started this fit of nightmares as well.

Suddenly, she heaved herself out of the nightmare and sat up in bed. Her long-fingered hand reached for a piece of exposed skin on her neck. Tears welled up in her frightened eyes while they flicked across the room as her chest heaved with exertion. Finally, her gaze settled on the powerful, peaceful presence in the room. His face looked pleasant and inviting enough, but she dared not stir from her cot, no matter how scary the dream was.

Ganondorf gazed back down at his manuscripts. He smiled and tossed them onto the floor. He signaled for Zelda to come towards him.

She shook her head and made a motion to go back to sleep.

"Zelda, who are you more afraid of? The demons in your dream, or a man who can take away those dreams for a time?"

She snapped into attention and stared at him incredulously. "How do you know?"

He waved his fingers slightly as if to brush off the question. "That is not important, the important thing is that I can heal you."

_Author's Notes: _

_Can I just say that I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I have been at a camp and visiting friends in a foreign country. I'm still there actually! I just barely have had enough time to finish anything. But, thankfully, this chapter is a little bit longer so, you can see that I've been hard at work. _

_Also, Cherryblossom518, I swear, I'll get that scene to you soon. TT You can take as LONG as you want to draw it, I am ashamed at how much time it has taken me to get this stuff out. I have never had a busier summer._

_Anyway, I have all my inspiration back, a nice break has been good. I'm eager to continue the story, but this chapter is a slight transition. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter, It's going to be very fun to write, and hopefully to read as well. Also, thanks for reading so far, I really appreciate it. _


	9. Chapter 8: True Magic

Chapter 8, True Magic

Zelda fell silent, contemplating Ganondorf's words. The sweat on her face and arms made her shiver under his cape. Could he really take away the nightmares? Could this be a sign that her mother's words were true? Her eyes fluttered around the room, avoiding his reposed form. Her perfect teeth scraped her smooth bottom lip slowly as the thousands of questions rushed through her mind. Finally, her eyes traced the extremely large and fascinating tattoo that covered most of Ganondorf's bare chest. It shone with an unnatural iridescence, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was. Out of desperation and curiosity, she inched out of bed and walked timidly over to her captor.

He smiled winningly and patted the bed next to him invitingly. The strange tattoo on his torso was, in fact, the image of a large, green, blue, and red dragon. It curled around his chest and over his arms in a seductive spiral. Surprisingly, even though it seemed to cover most of him, it left an unusually large bare expanse of skin. The iridescence mixed well with his pleasantly shaped eyes and fire-like hair.

She clambered onto the bed and scooted next to his strong form, trying to drag her eyes away from his muscular form and intriguing design. She shook her head and stared at her fingernails, mentally chiding herself for letting her guard down. Unfortunately her guard was unable to prepare her for the bolt of attraction, like electricity, that ran through her spine when he wrapped his arm around her and pressed her into himself. She glanced up at him with innocent and awe-filled eyes.

"I'm not that scary now, am I?" he asked her with a playful squeeze.

She shook her head, trying to hide the faint smile that was bubbling up inside of her.

"I can take away your nightmares for a while, but you have to allow me something in return." He stated, using his fingers to slightly caress her chin and nose.

"What would that be, sir?" she asked

His fingers spread out until his entire palm covered her face. He pressed her small body into the creaky, old, dusty bed, leaning over her on one hand. "I want to see the extent of your powers. Don't fight it, just relax."

She felt a dark, powerful, overpowering presence overfill her senses as darkness enveloped her. She felt a slight pressure inside her head, like someone was searching for something. Many strange images and memories and emotions filled her head in flashes and rushes. Tears came to her eyes, as her mind began to fight. She didn't want to relive all the horrible things in her life. What would he learn from those?

"Shhhh, don't worry. It's almost over." He whispered so close and so softly into her ear that she could feel the moistness from his breath.

When the rush of emotions finally stopped, the tears re-appeared in her eyes. That was more horrible than any nightmare could have been; she had never felt violated by a nightmare. She glanced over angrily at Ganondorf. "I thought that you would make the nightmares go away, not give me more."

He looked at her guiltily. "I didn't know that your memories and powers were so potent. Forgive me for digging into anything that was uncalled for."

Zelda crossed her arms and made to get off the bed, but Ganondorf's hand encircled her arm and kept her in one place.

"I have one excuse; your powers reside in every part of you, I had to search everywhere to find the full extent of your power."

"And what did you find out?" Zelda asked, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

Ganondorf let her go and smirked. "You are much more powerful than my only apprentice at this time, Vaati."

Zelda froze, successfully keeping her balance on the bed. Her mouth dropped open with a gasp.

Ganondorf smiled in response. "Yes, much stronger and more powerful. The only thing you need is a good teacher."

"Women aren't allowed to practice magic."

"In Hyrule, sadly. But, that doesn't mean I couldn't teach you a little now, and it will exercise your powers. The reason you get nightmares is because the powers need a way out, and your body does that through dreams."

Zelda crawled back over to him. "Then please teach me." This was what she always had hoped for; _this_ is the opportunity she had always wanted. This was a miracle!

Ganondorf smiled and sat straight up in bed, propping himself up with numerous pillows. He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her so that she was sitting on his lap. He leaned her back so that her nervously shaking back rested on his chest. His large hands leaned her golden haired head back to rest on his warm neck. His arms surrounded her and supported her arms. His hands encircled the outside of her hands and made a bowl with their contrasting colored skin.

As Zelda stared at her own fingers she started to feel a warm sensation enter her from every pore in her skin. Every place that their skin met was warm and comforting. The feeling grew throughout her entire body, making her toes curl in enjoyment. She tensed up slightly, but Ganondorf whispered words that she couldn't understand into her ear. Her body instantly fell totally limp onto him, only the deep breaths wracking her frail form showed any sign of life.

Suddenly, as soon as the feeling started, it climaxed at their combined hands, giving a bright sparkle of dark purple substance that lit up the room brighter than day. Through her squinted eyes she saw the darkened substance writhe and take shape in her hands. She felt small feet growing and scuttling tickling her palms. As the light subsided she saw what they had created; a black and purple butterfly that sparkled with an ethereal light. She gasped in excitement as she stared at it, feeling the small part of every emotion in her that it had taken to create the butterfly.

Ganondorf brought his mouth to her ear. "That animal you have created was solely your own power; all I did was guide it out of you. While it is not living and breathing, it is as close as it can be to the real thing." He then leaned forward, past her face and whispered something softly to the butterfly in the same language he had used earlier. He took a deep breath and blew into her hand, creating a swarm of butterflies that scattered about the room, showering them both in a shower of white and purple sparkles.

Zelda smiled and laughed and scooted away from Ganondorf, reaching out her long arms to catch one of her creations. Several came and alighted on her arms and face, kissing her with 

the faint beat of their wings. Unfortunately, they started to melt away into the air as their velvet wings beat the musty air of the room. Zelda looked towards Ganondorf with both excitement and sorrow in her eyes.

"Why must they die?"

"They were never alive, thus they cannot die." he replied as he reached forward and dragged her up beside himself. "They are merely creations of the metaphysical, and dissipate as easily as they were created. The more strength you develop, the longer your creations will last."

An overwhelming wave of exhaustion overtook her in the following moments. Her golden head snuggled into his shoulder. "Thank you…" her voice was quiet and stifling a yawn.

"That exercise took quite a lot out of you. Sleep in comfort knowing that your nightmares will not trouble you."

She took his advice and fell asleep in the next few moments. Ganondorf smiled and pushed her already limp form over to one side of the bed and snuffed out the candle. Smiling to himself. "If this is the true girl of the prophecy, than her powers will rival only mine…" he mumbled, lying down to sleep. He glanced over at her pale, narrow face, already peaceful in sleep. "The only question now is which side she will be on."

_Author Notes: _

_GAH, the scene I have been waiting for this one scene, but for some reason it keeps getting pushed back. Thankfully, I got so involved in writing a few nights ago that I wrote over 3 chapters, so I'll be uploading them soon. _

_Cherryblossom518... I need you to get me your e-mail adress or I will just be sending you the cover details in a PM. _


	10. Chapter 9: Attack

Chapter 9, Attack

The high court of Hyrule, solemn and lifeless, awaited the return of the princes and the devils from the west. Ladies dressed in their best chatted in hushed tones with their own kind, while the men stood stone faced towards the entrance. The King sat on his throne, nervously fidgeting and breathing heavily. His thick, soft fingers fumbled clumsily with his flowing beard. He cleared his throat and looked over to his snake-like advisor, a skinny man with a face that was less than pleasant. The advisors eyes narrowed into slits as he nodded to the king. He gestured up to the rafters and scattered among the crowds; disguised but heavily armed, assassins that were ready to put a notch on their blade that symbolized the desert ruler.

"They are all in place, your majesty."

"I want my daughter back, have you made that clear to those mercenaries?"

"Yes, of course sir. They will not strike until your daughter is out of the way of every assassin's blade."

The King only nodded as he stared at the open door.

Ganondorf and his cohorts made a grand entrance through the main door. Their swords and weapons glittered in the dreary sunlight of the hall.

The crowd visibly flinched when they entered, knowing that a dangerous game was starting.

Ganondorf felt the tension immediately, he signaled for them to stop, and he grabbed Zelda's hand gently to keep her from running. Zelda obeyed without question, seeing the sympathy and horror on the faces of the onlookers. She stood, slightly covered by the edge of his cape, almost loyally to the man who had given her an opportunity at the life she so longed for.

Link stepped forward bowing mockingly to the King and knowingly looking the armed men in the eye. "Why the hostility, good sirs? We have not harmed the princess in any way, and we have brought her safely back to your loving arms."

Zelda winced at his obvious sarcasm. The tension made her shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Release my daughter, Ganondorf."

Zelda started to walk forward, thinking that Ganondorf would release her hand, but his hand tightened around her.

"Your manner makes me… hesitant, my liege." he replied, his resonate, powerful voice filling the large stone hall.

"Once I have her in my arms I will finally enact our agreement."

Ganondorf leaned down to her, "If you wish to return to your father without any injuries, you will not fight anything that happens. If you fight even the slightest tug than it will be devastating."

Zelda nodded slightly and pulled her hand free of his. She walked forward slowly and elegantly, giving her father a glare that was full of distaste for the life that she was forced into.

When she reached the halfway point, she felt a slight tug in her gut; she whipped around immediately to see an eager assassin throw a knife directly at Ganondorf. She let out a gasp of disbelief that was quickly muffled by hands dragging her towards her father. She struggled with them slightly, keeping her eyes fixed on the glittering blade as its sharp tip sailed towards Ganondorf's muscular body.

Ganondorf lazily put up a palm towards the knife. It stopped in midair and clattered to the ground. He smiled and laughed loudly. "Did you actually think that would kill me?" he asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, the strum of many bows filled the room as a rain of arrows shot down from the roof, directly towards the group.

Vaati angrily cursed and held up a palm to the arrows, deflecting a few, but failing to stop most of them.

Link stood at the ready, two throwing blades resting lightly in his hands. He eyed the crowd menacingly, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, ready for a fight.

The rain of arrows clattered harmlessly to the ground as Ganondorf deflected the rest that his apprentice missed. He used a single finger and beckoned for Zelda.

The pull from her stomach was so strong that she was lifted up and out of her "rescuers" hands and practically flung into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she squinted her eyes shut against the awestruck glare of the crowd and the gasps and outcries from the hordes of court dwellers.

The King stood up angrily and walked down the few steps to the ground. He commanded that Ganondorf release her instantly.

"Why should I? Your manner clearly shows me that you will not honor our agreement of peace. How can I return your daughter if you do not give my people what is rightfully theirs?"

The King screamed Zelda's name in a fury of anger. She looked up and rotated as much as she could while still hugging Ganondorf. Their eyes met from across the stone room.

"How could you order the death of a man that clearly has good intentions, father?" she asked accusingly. "I have and will always love you, but my respect and pride of being a member of the royal family has been utterly shattered." she spit out in utter disgust.

The King took a few steps back. "What have you done to her?" he asked unbelievingly, of Ganondorf.

"Nothing, I merely wanted to bring her back to you safe and sound."

The crowd screamed and accused Ganondorf as a liar and a thief; what all his people were. People started to edge forward angrily, demanding that he back down.

Ganondorf looked directly into Zelda's beautiful, scared eyes. "Princess, I want you to think about what you truly desire, and what you truly want your life to be. When you have made your decision, the door will be open to you."

With those words, he dropped her lightly onto the ground, backed up a few steps, and disappeared in a cloud of purple matter, along with his two henchmen.

Zelda sat down on the hard, cold floor and put a hooked finger to her mouth. Trying to keep it closed, she looked at the floor and tried to hide a sob. What did she want? Where did her loyalty really lie?

_Note: _

_Well, things are finally picking up slightly. The next chapter will be the turning point, and it's already almost done! _

_Also, as a side note, if anyone wants to know what songs I use to inspire myself and what songs I have as "themesongs" for certain people and events, I'd be happy to tell you at the end of each chapter. Leave a review and tell me! _


End file.
